The Executioner and the Orphan
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: In this four chapter short story, Kyra Braxton runs away from her orphanage to look for a family to call her own. Once she reaches Silent Hill she is assulted only to be rescued by the towns executioner, Kyra finds what she seeks in the sinister town, to those with tainted eyes but to her, it is a town of beauty, will she have her desires or will she be turned away? Plz R&R
1. Introduction

Introduction

Kyra Braxton a small orphan child runs out in search of a family that will love her like all the kids before her, once she arrives to the tainted town Silent Hill, she is met by a man who assaults her, only to be rescued by the town's executioner, Leonard Shepherd. Leonard agrees to adopt her and to give her a house. Prepare for a Silent Hill, unlike the rest this Silent Hill mainly revolves around what a child would see it as, though Leonard sees the town as the ghost town it is, Kyra sees it as the town that has been history for years. Though the Lakeview Amusement Park will have a tainted appearance as it has in games and movies, even in the eyes of Kyra, due to The Order hiding below it's rides underground, the park is tainted, but the remainder of the town Kyra sees the goodness of it, she sees differently than Leonard and the rest of Silent Hill see it.


	2. Chapter One

Kyra sat in a room lined with many beds, many of them now vacant as their previous occupants had been adopted. They had everything Kyra wanted, homes and families to love and take care of them. Sure, the nuns that took care of the children were friendly, but Kyra wanted more than a friend. She wanted someone to hold her when she felt alone like this. She wanted someone to reassure her that she was no longer alone.

Those children that had left to be with their new families were the same as her, why did they get picked leaving her as an orphan? Wasn't she cute enough? Wasn't she playful enough? She couldn't really answer any of these questions. She had looked up to and loved one of the older kids, but she had run away and left Kyra wanting to follow in her footsteps. With that sentiment in mind, Kyra had already made up her mind to run away just like her idol. For now, however, she was waiting patiently for bedtime. Once the nuns had sent the children to bed they were supposed to sleep, no talking or laughing allowed. In the quiet, she would sneak out unnoticed.

Kyra absent-mindedly played with a black curl as the children started to come into the room, their laughter clear as they opened the bedroom door. Kyra, meanwhile, lay under the blankets with her blue eyes closed, pretending to be asleep and backing up her story of not feeling well. That deception had prompted the nuns to send her to bed early, and would give her the chance she needed.

-Outskirts of Brahms Midnight-

The weather was horrid, a terrible downpour of rain coming down around her. Kyra could barely make out where she was going, but she saw a sign to the Silent Hill exit and took it. Her legs were sore and her feet ached from her journey, and she backed into a cliff to sit down and rest. Every bit of her was so exhausted that she began to second guess her decision of leaving the orphanage. Putting her head back she closed her eyes as the rain let up and the warmth of the night embraced her.

Her respite lasted long enough for her to open her eyes before she was harshly grabbed by one arm. "Where does a cutie like you think she's going at this time of night?" She was forced up by a stranger, who only served to demonstrate his next statement. "This is a dangerous place." He forced her close to his body, and scared her even more as he sniffed at her hair. "You smell good."

Kyra had been struggling to get free from his grip to no avail. She then did the only thing she knew best to do when she was in trouble, and screamed. The man quickly covered her mouth, only for her to bite down on the insides of his fingers. That did little to discourage him, however, as his treatment only became more violent.

"Feisty. I like it. You can scream, but no one will hear you." He then barked without fear, "You have a cute scream. Scream again!"

Kyra fought against the man while shouting out, only for her coat to rip in the conflict.

Everything after that moment seemed to happen so fast, that by the time it was over, her attacker was gone. Before she could flee, she felt a gentle hand wrap itself around her wrist, and its owner knelt down before her. He was a grown-up, with short black hair and concerned, sympathetic blue eyes.

Tears streamed from her eyes and prevented her from hearing his words of reassurance, and Leonard gently held her close and allowed her to weep into his leather jacket. "We need to get you some shelter. Tomorrow I will try to find your home. Your parents must be worried for your safety." He gently prompted her to look into his eyes and asked, "You want to get some fresh clothes and a good night's sleep?"

Kyra wiped away the tears and nodded, and Leonard rose to his feet and took her hand as they walked further into town. She looked up into the evening sky, and as she saw the moon and stars glow bright above, she cried out, "I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I want to stay here."

Leonard looked down towards her with confusion. "You wish to stay here? If I may ask, why?"

Kyra pointed to the sky. "The moon is really pretty here. So are the stars. All that light makes this place beautiful and…" She looked up at him and smiled. "And you'll protect me if I get into danger. You will, won't you?"

He looked at the little girl beside him, and then looked around. He didn't see the beauty that she'd spoken of, but then again, things were different from the eyes of a child. "It is peaceful, and yes, I'll protect you from the dangers. Come with me, you must be tired and hungry from your walk here."

They continued on until Kyra spoke up again. "Can we stop? My ankle hurts."

Leonard watched as Kyra sat down, then knelt down before her, took off her muddy boots and lowered her socks. He quickly examined her and explained, "Your ankle is swollen. It may be broken." He then picked up the girl and her boots and carried her home.

-Leonard's house 12:59pm-

Kyra had fallen asleep in his arms, and Leonard was himself on the threshold of

exhaustion. He had allowed his powers to be active non-stop for the child to

see what she wished to see. He opened his bedroom door, and then gently put the

sleeping child on the bed before he covered her up.

He shut his eyes as his appearance changed, and the full weight of his exertions

reached him. He opened his eyes as he grabbed the wall for balance, only to

collapse with a loud thump from exhaustion. His last sight as he succumbed to

unconsciousness was of the small child who slept in his bed, safe and warm.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Leonard didn't know how long he had been out until he felt a light pressure on his upper back. He turned his head and saw Kyra had fallen asleep, her covering her like a blanket. Leonard sighed as he put his head back on the floor. He looked at the bed, then turned back around and gently rubbing her hair. "Hey, you fell asleep on the floor."

Kyra opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up. "I'm hungry Daddy." She looked at the ground as Leonard stood up, picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he checked her ankle, she looked at him and continued, "It doesn't hurt anymore Daddy, but my tummy wants food."

Kyra jumped off the bed as Leonard led the two of them into the sitting area. Leonard looked at the kitchen, and then back at her. "What do you wish to eat?"

"Ice cream and sugar stuff. The nuns never let me have much." Excited giggles escaped her lips. "They said I always got too hyper, but it was so good."

Leonard looked at her and laughed. "I don't think that's all you should eat. Shouldn't you add fruit and vegetables to your diet?

Kyra sighed. "I could, but I should get sweets too when I'm a good girl." She looked up at him and asked, "You're new to this parenting stuff, aren't you?"

"Not so much." Leonard looked at the small child, who stared back at him as he responded, "If your hyper, that is a good thing for you. But for me? Not at all." He gently turned her to face him, and then knelt down so as to be eye-level with her. "If you want to stay here and for me to I adopt you, then we need to work together. I support rewarding a child for good behavior, but last night's stunt was anything but. Running off from your orphanage to Silent Hill, you could have been hurt or killed. That man you encountered wouldn't have hesitated to do cruel things to you and leave you to die. What you did last night was reckless and stupid, and instead of a treat, you need a timeout."

Kyra looked at the taller man in front of her and attempted to defend herself. "I have a good reason for that! I wanted a family, no one was adopting me and I was losing all my friends!" She pursed her lips and held tight to his legs. "Please Daddy, don't give me a timeout! You can make me eat vegetables, or sent me to bed without supper, but please, not a time out!"

Leonard looked at the child in shock. "What did you think I meant by timeout? I was going to send you to your room and make you think it over." He then smiled reassuringly. "You are never going to be pressured to eat what you don't like, you are never going to bed without supper, and I will never lay a hand on you in anger. Whatever orphanage rules you had in the past, they are out of the way now." He then smirked and added, "But your prayers will stand, you still have to do those."

Kyra looked up at him, still clinging to his leg, and relented. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'll go to my room." She then released him and did exactly that, her head cast downward in shame.

As he heard the doorway close, Leonard looked around the room. Since the child was going to be living with him, he needed to get the appropriate things like food, toys, and clothes. He couldn't admit to the child that he was new to this, but the orphanage routine he was well aware of since he himself was forced to stay at the Silent Hill Orphanage before it burnt down. He could see the small child's want for a family. He had wanted a family too but was never adopted, simply released to live on his own once he'd grown too old to stay. His life moved around for the worst then.

He sat on the sofa and looked at the ceiling, then outside. The shade of the foggy streets outside his home was always relaxing. "Alright, come out, we need to get you some things. You will continue your timeout when we return." He heard swiftly-approaching footfalls before the door opened and Kyra looked at him with surprise. "Get your boots on, and then we will go."

Kyra went to do as she was told and swiftly returned with her coat and boots on. Leonard then took her hand and led her out.

Leonard watched as the child looked around with a giant smile on her face. "So, how old are you, and what's your name?"

Kyra looked at him. "I became nine last week. I'm Kyra Braxton."

"Foggy weather, isn't it?" Leonard asked the child who passed him a confused look.

The child looked about with confusion. "No, the sky is blue, and the sun is bright." Her confusion was soon tinged with fear as she asked, "Are you having trouble seeing, Daddy?"

Leonard shrugged. "I'm still worn down I guess. My head is still foggy."

Kyra smiled. "You slept on the floor. It was the worse bed that I have ever slept on. We need a bigger house so we won't have to sleep on floors."

Leonard looked at her and inquired, "Why did you sleep on the floor when you had the bed?"

The little girl turned nervous. "I heard a loud thud last night and thunderstorms scare me." She turned embarrassed as she confessed, "I have nightmares when there are thunder and lightning."

Leonard looked at her and smiled. "You're brave enough to run away from your shelter in a rainstorm to get here, but you are afraid of thunder and lightning." It took everything he had to not laugh. "You're an interesting one, Kyra."

"I'm not afraid of the rainstorms, I'm afraid of the nightmares," she corrected. "It's a big difference, Daddy. I like to watch it rain, but I'm not happy to fall asleep when it's storming."

"Alright then, I thought of a place we can stay. It will be all ours, and you won't be far away from a theme park. It's just across the lake."

Kyra squealed with excitement. "I want to go to the theme park! Let's go, Daddy! Theme parks are the cure for everything, with all the fun and rides and cotton candy…!"

"Whoa there, calm down!" Leonard laughed at her enthusiasm. "Don't worry, you will get to go. But we need to get you some fresh clothes, and things for you to eat first. It's a new day, and you'll get to play, but we have to do the important stuff before you can have fun."

Kyra sighed and relented. "Okay, but you promised me a theme park trip so I'm counting on it."

"I always keep my word. We'll be at the park in a few hours."

-Two hours later-

Leonard and Kyra were at the remains of the Lakeview Hotel. Kyra listened to the music box in the hall as the two played with the stuffed bears on the carpeted flooring.

Leonard looked up from the bears and asked, "Have you picked out an outfit for the park yet?"

"Daddy, I want to listen to the music. Can we go to the park tomorrow and play?"

He nodded his head as the child continued to do what she was doing. He took a moment to look at the drawing of a cat on the windows that Kyra had drawn, then closed his eyes and relaxed.

-One hour later-

Leonard sat in the chair in the corner listening to the melody that had chimed all day. Kyra had never left her bears, save to take a bath and change into her pajamas, but she was back listening to the jukebox and playing with her bears. At that time another cat had found its way on the door due to the child. He'd watched as she hummed and giggled at random times during her play time, but perhaps it had been long enough. "Alright Kyra, it's time for a break." He stood up and explained, "We still haven't picked a room out for you yet, and dark is coming soon. You will need a place to sleep."

Kyra gathered herself from the floor and followed the old man upstairs and through the wooden doors that sat above the massive staircase. She looked around and said, "Daddy, I want a room where I can hear the music box play until I go to sleep."

"I have a pretty room that I want you to look at. You will be able to hear the music from anywhere in the hotel."

Kyra followed him up two flights of stairs and then came to the third floor. He opened the door to room 312, and she stepped inside to look around. The sun was beautiful in the windows of the room, and she smiled. "I like this room, Daddy. I've never had a room with my own things in it."

Leonard watched as she walked over to the window looking outside, and then turned to the large bed. She climbed onto it and looked at the pictures that hung on the walls, the box television, and VCR that sat on the floor next to the wall with a large chair sitting in front of it. Kyra finished looking around the room and then turned Leonard. "Where are you going to sleep, Daddy?"

"Probably on the first floor near the hall, where the employees used to work. I will get something to drink before I go to bed, but right now is your bedtime. I'll wake you up in an hour or two so you can finish the day playing and since you have been good today, I do believe you have earned yourself something sweet when you wake up, but not until."

Kyra climbed under the covers to get comfortable but frowned. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Will you lay with me? I don't like this bed as much as I did the other one. It feels like there are monsters under the bed, and that they'll get me when I get up."

Kyra watched as Leonard lay beside her, then wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest as he covered her up. She then closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Kyra was awoken from her sleep by the music stopping, she looked beside her to see that Leonard was sleeping, she got off the bed walking out of the room. Leonard awoke when he felt Kyra move, getting from the bed he looked around as the bedroom door shut he looked seeing Claudia, "When are you going to stop summoning the innocent to this town, you were corrupted then and you are still corrupted in your death, brother."

"Corrupted, Claudia, my motives are good, I value family; where is your old man, that's right he's locked in a padded cell for speaking about dreams and reality." Leonard looked at her.

"My father was demented, I am merely looking out for him, but you, what do you get from bringing people here from the outside." The blond woman looked at him.

"Like father, like daughter, he is demented, you are demented, we all are demented in our own little world here in Silent Hill were innocence comes to die, I know I'm corrupted and have accepted it, what is your excuse, are you just getting the memo or are you having problems accepting what you are?"

Claudia smiled, "You can't manipulate me, brother, I am not an innocent child. That little girl loves you, idolizes you, but I want to help her see the light, the truth to what you are, you and I are one in the same, monsters that she is afraid of, pity she can't see your true form, an executioner at heart a killer by nature."

" Daddy, are you awake? I can't sleep." Kyra knocked on the door twisting the knob.

Claudia smiled to turn to open the door, Leonard looked as she flew into the wall as the surroundings changed around them, "Go downstairs and play Kyra, I'll be down in a minute." Turning to Claudia who now in monster form charged at him, he shielded himself for the impact, once her massive claws struck Leonard had changed into his monster form, he looked at her tossing her to the side, a fire ring surrounding him, turning to face her, she leaped behind him her claws sunk into his head and back as she clawed at him, to finish him, he elbowed her grabbing her by the neck, she struggled to get free, only to have her head disconnected from her body along with her arm, he dropped Claudia to the floor as he turned to his human form falling into a puddle of his own blood, Kyra opened the door to see him lying there. He looked at her she ran to him, "Daddy, what happened, you really don't look good."

"Kyra, I want you to go back to the orphanage-" Leonard was interrupted by Kyra.

"No daddy, everything will be alright, we can be together like you promised. I thought you never lied." Tears streaming down her face.

Leonard stroked her head with a smile, "Just go there, I don't intend on abandoning you, give me a couple of days and you will have the family you wanted, I promise."

Kyra wiped the blood from his face with her sleeve, "No, dad, you won't."

She looked at the floor sitting beside him laying her head on his chest crying feeling his breathing get weaker, "Kyra, just trust me on this, please, I know you will win this argument, I just need rest."

"If that's the case, let me stay until you get to sleep. I don't want to leave, please." Kyra stated not looking at him her face buried in his chest.

Leonard sighed wrapping his arm around her, "Fine, just close the door on your way out."

"So I can stay?" She looked at him.

Leonard nodded his head, "I've been able to tell people no for years, but you are the first to argue with me, I love you, my dearest Kyra Braxton."

Kyra, smiled as she watched the life leave him, she shook him.

"Dad, wake up, dad!" She looked around the room tears flowing from her eyes.

-one Hour later-

Kyra finished wiping the last of the blood from the man she called father placing the rag in the bloody water bowl, covering him up. Walking from the room closing the door.

She walked to the lobby looking at the bears strewn across the floor sitting down as the music box played once more, sitting in the chair looking out the window as tears streamed down her face.

The beauty of this place, lost. It looked like nothing that she had seen before, the smell of smoke entered her nostrils, the haunting chimes of the music, nothing as it was earlier, she wanted to go home, if she had one. The sounds of sirens entered her ears and screams filled her thoughts. Wiping the cats from the windows she lay on the floor closing her eyes holding herself but sleep wouldn't come.

She looked at her bears their company not even enjoyable for her, she looked at the large dark damp room, empty of life, empty of everything she had come to love. Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed her eyes and covered her ears, singing in a whisper to settle her nerves, but nothing worked. Was this her end, was she going to grow old and die in this place?

She turned around looking at the ceiling her thoughts on her empty promises, she wanted to cry but no tears would come.

-one hour later-.

Kyra still looked at the ceiling expressions void on her face, the words "I'm sorry." Escaped her lips


	5. Chapter Four

-Two Days Later-

Kyra awoke from another sleepless night, looking at the floor to see Leonard's body was gone, she got off the bed examining the spot, she sat on the floor holding the cover crying.

"Kyra, why are you crying?" She heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

She looked to see Leonard standing there, looking well as if nothing happened. She smiled standing up he knelt down to her wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt as he kissed the top of her head, "Dad, can we please leave, I don't want to stay here, it's not beautiful at all."

Leonard looked at her, " Let's go."

He picked her up as the two of them left the hotel.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Leonard walked with Kyra in his arms down the highway, a car stopped rolling the window down, "Do you need a ride?"

Leonard looked to see a woman with long red hair and blue eyes, he looked at Kyra who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Brahms is a little way I pass it on my way home, I can give you a ride, it's not a problem."

Leonard looked at the woman opening the door, getting in the car, "Do you know where the orphanage is in Brahms?" Leonard looked at the woman.

"Yes, I'll take you there, who is the cute little girl you have with you?" The woman inquired.

"Kyra Braxton, she's been through a lot this week." Leonard rubbed Kyra's head.

"Graceona is my name, my friends call me Grace, well I hope they would if I had any friends." Graceona looked at the man in her passenger seat.

"Leonard," he looked at her.

"You do know what you're getting into when you adopt don't you? All the money, questions, do you even have a home to call your own?"

Leonard shook his head no, "None of that."

"Looks like you could use some assistance with this. I could offer some help if you would share your life with me and let me help you raise Kyra, I don't have any children of my own, I have always wanted a little girl."

"We don't know each other, we're just on a first name basis."

"Well we can start, we can pick up some food and talk."

"Graceona, you really don't want to know me better, we all have secrets."

"Secrets must be nice to have those, with my life I have no room for secrets."

Leonard looked out the window.

-Brahms orphanage noon-

Leonard got from Graceona's car, walking inside, a nun approached him to see Kyra sleeping in his arms, "You found her, poor dear looks wore out."

"I am here to adopt her, Graceona sent me."

The nun looked at him, "Graceona Cross, yes sir we will get the papers ready just sit here."

Leonard sat down in the chair as Kyra stirred in her sleep, Leonard looked at the door to see Graceona standing by the car, he was brought back to the company, a woman sat behind the desk, she said, "Graceona sent you, we have tried to help her get a child since her son passed away. Miss Cross finally chose a child, she is a good person, gives generously to the orphanage, we owe her this much."

-One Hour Later-

Leonard was signing his name to the papers, the woman had sat Kyra's clothes and toys in a suitcase, she looked as Leonard stood up, "Kyra is a special child, take care of her, she has wanted this for a year, I just hate she thought she had to run away to get it, but I'm glad she found you. Goodbye ."

Leonard stood up getting Kyra's suitcase walking from the building. Graceona looked with a smile, "So you got her, I'm happy you could get her."

Leonard looked at her, "I couldn't have gotten her without your help, I have been thinking, I wouldn't want Kyra to grow up without a mother, do you except?"

Graceona nodded her head, " I would love to get to know the two of you better."

Graceona got Kyra's suitcase putting it in the trunk, Leonard put Kyra in the back seat covering her up with his jacket, as he and Grace got into the car driving away.


End file.
